Mass Effect: Cerberus Op
by ZachTheGuy
Summary: I do not own Mass Effect and I never will you know the drill. This takes place during Mass Effect 3.
1. Chapter 1 Bunstun

"Bunstun, the Cannibals are closing in! We need the data! Get to the console NOW!" yelled his partner from two floors below.

"I'm working on it! I have problems of my own right now!" yelled back Bunstun.

Just then another squad of Cannibals with a few Marauders closed in on his location and immediately began firing. Bunstun ducked behind the nearest cover, pulled out his Vindicator assault rifle and started to drain his thermal clips. He took down one last Marauder before he ran out of ammo. He then used a singularity to take care of the remaining gotten it! Come on up!" yelled Bunstun.

No answer came, just then a Brute charged around the corner and directly at Bunstun. Bunstun ducked and the Brute charged into the strong cables that held the floor leading to the power console up. They broke and the floor detached and fell down the tower, with Bunstun on it. He crashed onto the floor where his partner was supposed to be, Jed was dead with a huge hole in his chest.

"I'm sorry, old friend." said Bunstun, staring down at Jed's lifeless body.

His shields were down and he had no ammo, Bunstun grabbed his partners journal and tucked it in one of his pockets.

"Damn it, my partner's dead, my shields are down and I'm out of ammo! I need to get this data on the Reapers out intact, then I can decide what to do with it." said Bunstun

Bunstun threw himself behind cover just to be ready.

"Incoming transmission," announced Bunstun's suit.

"Patch it through." said Bunstun.

A hologram quickly configured in front of Bunstun, a hologram of a man in a suit, with graying hair and weird synthetic-like eyes.

"Ah, Bunstun, skilled man in combat and biotics known for taking data when he needs it, I believe we can help each other." said the man.

"No way, don't try to sweet talk me, I'm not going to listen to you just because you compliment me Illusive Man of Cerberus." said Bunstun.

"Now now my friend, we can work this out, you can trust me, for example take us working with Commander Shepard to defeat the Collectors, which must we worth some recognition." said the Illusive Man.

"Yeah you did accomplish that and I'm not going to forget it, my brother was on a colony abducted by the Collectors, but anyway I already know what you want, the data stored here."said Bunstun.

"Smart man, yes that's what I want, I need that data, anyone else would just use it to destroy the Reapers but think about the big picture Bunstun the damage caused in this war is unthinkable, I would control the Reapers to fix that damage!" said the Illusive Man.

"Yeah right, you'd just fix humanity's damage and leave the other races in the dust and you know it, I do admit you have a point, anyone else wouldn't except that possibility, but if I'm going to even consider working with you, you must promise to use this data to help other species as well as humans, and I don't want to be a soldier of yours that just does your dirty work!" said Bunstun, even though he didn't feel certain about working with Cerberus, he had a good point, a point that the anyone else would never accept no matter what the argument.

"I see, I can't do that Bunstun, humanity deserves to be helped more than the other races of this galaxy," started the Illusive Man.

"Then I either destroy the data or hand it over to the Alliance or some other organization." said Bunstun.

"Fine, I will use it to aid the other species, just meet me at these coordinates, and if you try to transmit these coordinates to the Alliance or someone else powerful I will know and destroy them before they know of them, if they do mange to fall into others' hands I will be more than ready to deal with you. Besides just give me a chance Bunstun." said the Illusive Man.

"… We'll see… end communication." said Bunstun

The Illusive Man faded and Bunstun checked his radar, no enemies, he ran to the entrance of the fallen base and ran to his well hidden shuttle, jumping in he began to pilot it up to his ship, planning to go to Cerberus HQ after he stocked up on ammo.


	2. Chapter 2 Priority: Cerberus HQ

Bunstun docked his shuttle into his ship, the Jelkyrie 21. The Jelkyrie was a Salarian and Turian joint operation building project and it showed, there were two laser cannons at the front and the armor could withstand a good amount of attacks, the shielding also got some time in the spotlight as it was good as well, Bunstun had stolen it from slavers after he had gotten captured by them out in the Terminus Systems, it was brownish because of the slaver's custom paintjob as well, they had killed his crew so he had to find other souls to help him out, the ship didn't belong to any faction Bunstun was his own commander, being skilled in quite a few things he was a force to be reckoned with, as well as the people who used to be his squad until that little assault to get the Reaper data. He took off his armor and laid it by the shuttle and underneath it were his casual clothes, Bunstun was a handsome man with decent muscles and he wore a red hoodie, he took the the elevator at the far right side of the shuttle bay and let it go up to the command deck, he walked up to his pilot's seat.

"Hey Seth." said Bunstun and he started a conversation with his pilot.

"Hey Bunst, where the others?" asked Seth, turning around.

"Dead, both of them." said Bunstun bowing his head.

"Damn it, they were good guys." said Seth, bowing his head.

After a few minutes Bunstun decided to break the other shocking info.

"I know this is going to sound weird but we're going to pay a visit to Cerberus HQ…" he said waiting for the outburst.

"We're WHAT!" yelled Seth with a completely changed expression going from sorrowful to absolutely surprised.

"We're just going to hear the Illusive Man out, he seems to really want me there and I doubt he would betray Me." said Bunstun.

"Can I at least ready the guns while we're there?" asked Seth.

"Sure." said Bunstun, a grin on his face.

"Alright, I'll be ready." said Seth as he turned around to pilot the ship when Bunstun had set the course.

Seth was a great pilot, could fly through quite a bit of things without getting a scratch, he had a medium sized beard and some medium armor just incase of attack. Before Bunstun took off first he went down to the second level of his ship and took out two name plates, he placed his companion's names on his memorial wall, he had had them for a long time, just in case. He took a few minutes to wish them well and then went back up to the main level and set his course on the Galaxy Map, Anadius in the Horsehead Nebula and, of course, they used the Mass Relay in the system they were currently in to get there, as well as using 300 fuel. They began to dock at Cerberus HQ.

"Transmission coming in Bunstun." said Seth from the front.

"Patch it through Seth." said Bunstun.

"Who is docking?" asked a voice over the com link.

"Bunstun, the Illusive Man asked for Me." said Bunstun.

"Ah yes, Bunstun, we are supposed to be expecting you apparently, sorry about that." said the voice as the docking bay opened up.

Bunstun walked out and a guide was waiting for him, he told Bunstun he was told to lead him to the Illusive Man's office, along the way he saw the some experiments along the way, some of them were interesting some weren't, but that didn't matter, all that did was Bunstun's meeting at the moment. They arrived at the Illusive Man's office and Bunstun's guide left him, the door opened and the Illusive Man turned his chair around.

"Ah Bunstun, pleased you could make it, I hope you don't mind the armed guard it's just that very few people have had a meeting with me in person so I need to take my precautions." said the Illusive Man.

Bunstun turned around and saw that there were indeed a few armed personnel in the room.

"Here's the data." said Bunstun as he used his Omni-Tool to transfer the data to the Illusive Man's Omni-Tool.

"Thank you Bunstun, I'm happy to see that you were cooperative." said the Illusive Man.

"Well if that's all then I'll be going." said Bunstun, ready to leave.

"Now wait just a minute, I have another proposition for you." said the Illusive Man.

"Like what?" asked Bunstun.

The Illusive Man took a smoke and started to talk again.

"You know my goal, to control the Reapers and to save this galaxy, but I'm having some troubles, Commander Shepard is killing my men when they're trying to help because he thinks that they would do harm. When really the only reason he and everyone else is attacking them is because he's feeding everyone false rumors just because I had a different opinion on some things." lied the Illusive Man.

"Alright I'm listening." said Bunstun.

"I'll need your help, you are going to do assignments to help Cerberus and defeat the Reapers, but you can't do it alone, you will need a team, a big one, your crew doesn't have the combat training we need though, but lucky for you I know people who do, I've already called two of them here and they've joined Cerberus already they're two of the guards in this room, step forward, Frilihn and Gennus." said the Illusive Man.

Two of the figures stepped out of the darkness and into the light.

"Frilihn is a Salarian engineer and is skilled in shield draining, decoys, and of course everything a normal engineer is skilled with, however Frilihn has a very good combat record and can be stealthy when he wants." said the Illusive Man.

Frilihn walked forward and shook Bunstun's hand.

"Bunstun, pleased to meet you, looking forward to working together." said Frilihn.

"Gennus is a "Turian Havoc Soldier" he is skilled with a sniper rifle and can use VERY deadly strikes on his opponents when he needs to." said the Illusive Man.

Gennus walked up and shook Bunstun's hand too.

"Now, you will need to recruit the team that I have planned for you. That will give you a stronger foothold against the Reapers and the other assignments I will give you, now report back to your ship and I think you'll find a pleasant surprise." said the Illusive Man.

"Wait I never said, ah what the heck, there's no reason not to accept your offer." said Bunstun.

"Good Bunstun, welcome to Cerberus." said the Illusive Man.

Bunstun walked out of the room with Frilihn and Gennus and all three walked back to the ship.


	3. Chapter 3 Conversations Part 1

Bunstun and the others walked back to the dock and saw a sight to be seen waiting for them.

"Holy shi-"started Bunstun but he lost his will to talk for the moment after he saw his ship, it had been painted a nice white and looked better than ever.

The three boarded and Seth flew the ship out of Cerberus Headquarters. Bunstun decided to go check on how his two new crewmates were doing. He stepped onto the third floor, where the ship weapon's and tech rooms were.

"Ah, Bunstun hello question you wanted to ask me?" asked Frilihn in the normal fast-paced Salarian voice.

"Just wanted to talk." said Bunstun.

He could get a better view of Frilihn now that they were out of the Illusive Man's base, he was a pale Salarian but with a slightly darker tinge on the top and middle of his face, he was wearing white Salarian armor since white was the traditional Cerberus color for armor.

"No thanks, no time need to get started besides nothing to talk about." said the Salarian.

"Come on, tell me about you, your history perhaps." said Bunstun.

"No history worth talking about." said Frilihn, but as he said that he drifted his gaze towards the floor, Bunstun had a feeling he wasn't being completely honest.

"Oh well, we'll talk later." said Bunstun

"Fine, fine now must get back to work, learning how to work Cerberus deployable turrets." said Frilihn as he walked back to the deployable turrets manual on a console.

Next Bunstun decided to go to the cannon room where the cannons were fixed, recalibrated, etc. on the second floor. He walked into it and found Gennus where the ship's computer said he was.

"Bunstun, hi, didn't know the ship had these." he said as he nodded to guns of the ship.

"Yep they sure are beauties." said Bunstun.

Bunstun could also now see Gennus' face now that he didn't have his helmet on, he had a brownish tinge to his face, making it look like he had a tan. His voice sounded like a regular Turian's and his armor was white just like most Cerberus employees.

"Although I COULD add some more weapons to the ship because this room is big enough for me to do so." said Gennus taking a look around the room.

"Sure, I'm surprised you aren't going to talk about calibrations." said Bunstun a grin on his face.

"Who did you think I was Garrus Vakarian?" asked Gennus, with a grin on his face as well.

"Well I'll leave you to it Gennus." said Bunstun.

He left Gennus to his work and went back up to the main (first) floor.

He walked up to Seth and was about to talk to him when something that looked like a holographic blue chess piece popped up.

"Hello Commander Bunstun, I am HAI, Honed Artificial Intelligence." said HAI.

"Ok, didn't expect the name but alright." said Bunstun slightly shocked by the name choice.

"I am here to serve Cerberus and you, select your destination on the galaxy map when you're ready." said HAI.

"Alright, hey Seth how's it going?" asked Bunstun, turning to face Seth.

"Great Commander I mean holy shit I couldn't be better I mean look at this the Jelkyrie doesn't look like another warship anymore it looks good as new, I'm even alright with working with Cerberus and this HAI thing or whatever as long as it doesn't interfere with my business!" said Seth, and Bunstun believed him for it Seth truly looked like he couldn't get any happier without bursting.

He went back to the Galaxy Map and prepared to plan his destination when he realized that he didn't know where to go, so he went over to his terminal and took a look at his messages. Then a bunch of messages popped up about people he should be recruiting from the Illusive Man as well as things like "you have new weapons to use" or "here are some protocols we would like you to follow" from the Illusive Man or HAI, there were also a couple about other things he should go check out, Bunstun decided he would do those later, he took a look at the dossiers.

"Let's see, Seleed Talon Mercenary, Wan Dat Volus Engineer, Darrius Turian Soldier, and Urdnot Ratch Krogan Soldier, at least so far." said Bunstun as he observed the dossiers he eventually decided to get the Krogan first and set a course for Tuchanka.


	4. Chapter 4 Priority: Urdnot Ratch

Half way to Tuchanka, Seth used the com.

"Hey Bunst, incoming transmission." said Seth.

"Patch it through." said Bunstun.

A voice that was probably a Batarian's came through.

"Bunstun, I see you have arrived." said the voice.

"Who are you and how do you know me, you aren't some slavers are you?" asked Bunstun.

"I believe this will answer your question. Play the recording." said the voice.

Then the Illusive Man's voice came up.

"Bunstun, I am sending this message to Beddik, a Batarian sentinel I discovered while you explored your new ship. He is trustworthy, I want you to recruit him." said the Illusive Man recording.

The recording finished and the Batarian now known as Beddik began speaking again.

"There, that enough proof for you, my ship shall dock with yours and I will come aboard after I say goodbye to my crew." said Beddik.

"I will meet you there then." said Bunstun.

The Jelkyrie boarded Beddik's ship and Beddik came aboard after a few minutes.

"Sorry, had to say goodbye, where could I put my stuff?" asked Beddik.

"What are you good at?" asked Bunstun.

"Armor, ever since I was a boy I've modified armor, collected armor, so yeah." said Beddik.

"Then you could set up shop down at the armor storage on the third floor." said Bunstun.

"Alright, I'll be there if you need Me." said Beddik as he walked towards the elevator.

The Jelkyrie docked on Tuchanka after a minute and all four of the crew met up on the first floor.

"Alright who's going to go to recruit the Krogan?" asked Bunstun.

"I shall go Bunstun, want to do one of my parts immediately, get a feel what mission will be like." said Frilihn.

"Alright, one more person will go the other two will stay on the ship." said Bunstun.

"I'll go, to me it looks like we're going into Urdnot territory, I know the present leader if he still is and since most Krogan hate Salarians I could get him through unscathed." said Beddik.

"Alright then me and Gennus will stay on the ship." said Bunstun.

Beddik and Frilihn took the shuttle down to their destination on Tuchanka. They were starting to get out when a Krogan approached them.

"A Salarian, what's this galaxy coming to, and Beddik with him, I thought better of you Beddik but I guess I was wrong." said the Krogan.

"Relax Gundo he's just one Salarian besides you should just get over it anyway. Yes the Genophage was wrong and yes it should be cured but that doesn't mean you should take out your anger on just ANY Salarian." said Beddik as he pushed him out of the way.

"Thank you Beddik afraid he would have broken something if you hadn't been there." said Frilihn as they walked.

"Don't mention it, I deliver clan Urdnot supplies from time to time, they respect Me." said Beddik as they continued to walk.

They kept on walking, not bothering to stop to talk until they reached a big open room. The two spotted a throne up top where a Krogan was sitting surrounded by a few others. Beddik stopped to talk to someone for a quick moment and while they were talking a Krogan walked over to Frilihn. He grunted and started to talk to him.

"Fresh meat, come with me!" he said as he grabbed Frilihn. Frilihn tried to resist but the Krogan's strength was too much.

During the conversation Beddik's friend noticed and warned him, Beddik pursued. The Krogan took him up to the throne and set him down.

"Urdnot Wrex, a Salarian was foolish enough to come to Tuchanka, what shall be done with him?" asked the Krogan with a frown as he stared at Frilihn.

Just as Wrex was about to speak Beddik stepped in,

"Wrex let him go, he's with me." Said Beddik as he pushed the Krogan aside,

"Beddik, welcome back my friend, as for your Salarian friend I wouldn't of punished him anyways. Well, what are you here for?" asked Wrex as he looked down at Beddik and Frilihn.

"We are looking for a Krogan named Urdnot Ratch, have you seen him?" asked Beddik.

"Ratch is a name used by a tiny few, I know of two, do you want Ratch the shopkeeper?" asked Wrex.

"No, we want a soldier named Urdnot Ratch." said Frilihn now speaking to Wrex for the first time.

"Oh, well if you've come for him you're too late, a week ago a Thresher Maw killed Ratch's family and just a few hours ago he took a squad to find it and kill it, a brave son of a bitch if you ask Me." said Wrex.

"Damn it!" said Beddik.

"Fools to take on Thresher Maw, will surely be killed, must get to him first." said Frilihn.

"Here are the coordinates of where he was headed, good luck Beddik." said Wrex as he handed them a datapad containing the information.

"Alright let's go and find Ratch before the Thresher Maw does." said Beddik as he and Frilihn walked away.

They took to the shuttle and handed the coordinates to the shuttle pilot.

"We need to get there as soon as possible." said Frilihn.

The pilot obeyed and took off toward the coordinates. After a while they had arrived. Beddik took a look out the window and saw a Krogan, rage clearly showing in his face, holding his Wraith shotgun turning around frantically.

"Set the shuttle down." said Beddik to the pilot.

The pilot obeyed and set the shuttle down on to the sandy ground of the wastelands of Tuchanka. Beddik and Frilihn hopped onto the ground and started to walk towards the Krogan. The Krogan turned around to see them walking towards him.

"Relax Urdnot Ratch, I am Beddik and this is Frilihn and we need your help." said Beddik.

"With what, anyways it doesn't matter the Thresher Maw killed the rest of my squad and is coming for me next. I'm glad you're here though, at least I don't have to die alone." said Ratch.

"No one will die, here to ask for your aid for Cerberus need to stop Reapers." said Frilihn.

"Reapers, hmm, even if it is Cerberus someone needs to be doing something about them so I suppose I'm in. Doubt any Alliance frigate would except me after what I did to- anyway that doesn't matter, I'll join you but how the hell do we get out of here alive?" asked Ratch.

"Our shuttle is just back there." said Beddik, pointing back to the shuttle.

"WHAT, GET HIM OUT OF THERE YOU FOOLS, DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT A THRESHER MAW IS CAPABLE OF!" said Ratch as he took a step closer to Beddik.

Beddik, realizing what fools they were, reached for his transmitter.

"Pilot, get out of there, NOW!" Beddik yelled.

However before the pilot could obey a Thresher Maw burst out of the ground, grabbed the shuttle, and took back into the underground. The rumbling continued as Frilihn pulled out his Cerberus Harrier assault rifle. Beddik stood in awe but quickly regained his consciousness and pulled out his Paladin heavy pistol. He reached up to his transmitter and called the Jelkyrie.

"Jelkyrie, this is Beddik, a Thresher Maw killed our pilot and ate the shuttle we are stuck on Tuchanka with a Thresher Maw planning to kill us! We need backup and another shuttle!" yelled Beddik as the ground continued rumbling.

Genus was the one who answered.

"WE read you loud and clear Beddik, give us the coordinates and we'll be there as soon as we-"the transmission cut off there as the Thresher Maw burst out of the ground and lunged at them. All three of them dodged the Thresher as it swarmed back into the ground.

"Bunstun, Genus, Seth!" yelled Beddik as the ground continued to rumble.

"Not responding, something happened up there perhaps?" wondered Frilihn.

"This isn't the time to be guessing Salarian, A Thresher Maw is after us, your shuttle's broken and we can't contact your ship we need to focus on surviving before we god damn guess WHY they can't respond!" yelled Ratch as he turned around frantically, his shotgun in hand.

Up in the air some slavers had attacked the Jelkyrie and the crew was trying to get out of it as soon as possible. Back on Tuchanka the Thresher Maw was obviously giving them a run for their money. It burst out of the ground at a range this time and decided to spit out toxic spit to kill them instead. The three took this time to use their weapons to their full advantage. The Thresher Maw was getting damaged slowly and eventually it sank back into the ground. Back on the Jelkyrie Seth was fighting off the slavers as best as he could.

"Come one Seth we need to get down to Tuchanka!" yelled Bunstun.

"Oh yeah because we can TOTALLY do that right now!" yelled Seth as he piloted.

The slavers were behind them so Seth turned the ship around and blew two big holes in the ships via the cannons. The slavers were damaged but not ready to give up as they damaged the Jelkyrie with a cannon shot.

On Tuchanka the Thresher Maw continued to attack. Ratch was separated from the others as the Thresher Maw burst out of the ground and dived for Ratch.

"RATCH!" yelled Beddik as he eyed the scene.

Ratch however had a plan, he pulled out his cobra missile launcher and fired, it hit the Thresher Maw below its head. The Thresher Maw admitted a sound that was probably a scream and dove back underground. A few seconds later it burst out from the ground and there was no doubt it was pissed at Ratch. Beddik and Frilihn sprinted at the beast as it started to swallow Ratch by the leg. Ratch, however, wasn't going down yet, he pulled out his Wraith shotgun and shot the Thresher Maw's mouth two times.

Even though it was enough to send the Thresher Maw down again it wasn't enough to send it down without taking a bit of Ratch with it, it ripped Ratch's right leg off as it dove back underground. Ratch yelled as the blood oozed out, never ceasing. Beddik reached for the transmitter once more.

"Ratch is wounded we need you down here now!" yelled Beddik as he and Frilihn rushed over to Ratch shooting the beast as it came up again.

Up in the sky the slavers had been defeated and a shuttle holding Bunstun and Genus was on route to the three. It arrived and opened its doors only to see the Thresher dive towards the three. Gennus knew they were doomed as he performed a havoc strike and rocketed towards the beast. He made sure he put all the energy that he had into it as he collided with the Thresher in a big explosion. The Thresher admitted another sound as it dove back underground again. Gennus got down to the ground, helped the other two grab Ratch and carried him on to the shuttle while Bunstun surveyed the area. The shuttle took off to the Jelkyrie, with a very injured Ratch in hand.


	5. Chapter 5 Ratch's Condition

Bunstun, Beddik, Gennus, and Frilihn were sustaining Ratch as much as they could as the shuttle flew back up to the Jelkyrie. It landed in the shuttle bay and as soon as the doors opened Beddik, Gennus, and Frilihn rushed toward the med bay with Ratch being carried. Bunstun didn't want to leave the injured Krogan but needed to plot another course just in case more enemy ships were around. He came up to the galaxy map and plotted a course for Citadel space. He punched in the coordinates and they set off towards the Mass Relay. Bunstun then walked up to Seth.

"Seth activate the camouflage that will disguise us as an alliance ship, we don't want to be arrested." said Bunstun.

"Aye aye Bunst, So what happened down there anyway?" asked Seth as he turned around.

"We got Ratch on board but he lost a leg. I don't know if he could be help to the mission or not." said Bunstun.

"Is that all you care about?" asked Seth a puzzled look on his face; he knew his commander wouldn't only care about the mission.

"Of course not, I want to see that he's safe and will live." said Bunstun.

"Ok, just checking." said Seth as he turned back around.

"See ya," said Seth as he walked away.

Bunstun walked to the elevator and took it down to level two of the ship. (Just in case you didn't know, here's how the ship works. Level one is the area with the galaxy map, pilot's area, armory, and science lab. Level two has the med bay, the tech room, the armor room, Bunstun's cabin, crew recreation areas, and two unoccupied offices. Level three has the engine room, the drive core room, the useless space under those, the cargo hold and an unoccupied room. Finally level four has the shuttle bay.) He walked into the med bay and saw the doctor examining Ratch with Frilihn pacing by his side.

"Hello Doctor Kahli, good to see you." said Bunstun.

"Very good to see you too Bunstun." said Kahli.

Doctor Jeff Kahli was an Indian male who joined Bunstun's crew back when he first got the Jelkyrie, they had been friends ever since.

"Can you help Ratch doctor?" asked Bunstun.

"I treated his leg so he can survive but I cannot replace it, out of all the skills I can as a doctor the one thing I'm not good at is re-attaching limbs or getting someone new ones. I'm sorry I am of no help." said Kahli.

"You are a great help Kahli I would never say you aren't, besides the Illusive Man wouldn't have kept you on the ship if he didn't think you were good enough. I would have objected of course if he tried to kick you off but he kept you on the ship, which means something doesn't it?" said Bunstun.

"Yes it indeed does, thank you Bunstun." said Kahli with a smile.

"Might be able to help with Ratch's leg." said Frilihn now speaking up.

"How," asked Bunstun.

"Could make robotic leg Bunstun, as Illusive Man said before I am a skilled engineer." said Frilihn.

"Ok, that sounds good, but how long would it take?" asked Bunstun.

"Don't know, probably won't be able to accompany you for a little while." said Frilihn.

"Alright then, get to work Frilihn. I don't want him to be without a leg forever." said Bunstun.

"Of course, doing something so medical though will require me to be here for a while, so just remember that." said Frilihn.

"Alright, see you Frilihn." said Bunstun as he walked out of the med bay.

"Good bye for now commander." said Frilihn.

Author's Note: Hey everyone. Originally I was thinking of calling the doctor Hoo, you know just for references sake, but then I decided it just didn't need to be there. Speaking of references I have put in a hidden one and it's continued ever since chapter two. If you can spot it put the hidden reference in your review and you will be... um... the person who found it? Anyways I shall continue to update so, see you soon!


	6. Chapter 6 Conversations Part 2

Bunstun walked to the armor room on the second floor. He let the door open and saw Beddik working on a piece of it.

"Hey Beddik, mind if we talk?" asked Bunstun.

"Do we really have to, no offense but I'm working." said Beddik

"Come on Beddik, if I'm going to be working with you I need to know something about you." said Bunstun.

Beddik decided that it wouldn't hurt as he turned around.

"Alright, I suppose I could spare a few facts about myself. What do you want to know?" said Beddik.

"Earlier you said you've always had a fascination with armor, why?" asked Bunstun.

"I just think it looks neat…" said Beddik trying to avoid Bunstun's eye.

"Beddik?" asked Bunstun with a tiny bit of sternness in his voice."

"Alright, I suppose it wouldn't hurt. When I was still I kid on Khar'Shan my parents let me modify their modern clothes since I had such a fascination with armor. So I did just that. Then, one day, a serial killer broke into the house. One of my parents had been knocked out cold and my other parent and I were backed against a wall, he was holding me tight as the killer walked towards us. He shot my parent but my modifications protected him. The law arrived because several people reported hearing gunshots at our house several seconds later and arrested him. If it wasn't for my modifications I would have lost one of my parents. So I decided I could save other people's lives or just do something worthwhile with armor and that's where I am today." said Beddik, finishing his story.

"Interesting, I can see why you like armor so much." said Bunstun.

"Yeah, heh heh, it was nice talking to someone about that Bunstun. I've never really told anyone about it for whatever reason." said Beddik.

"Well I can't understand why not. It's good to "open up" every once in a while." said Bunstun as they continued to talk.

"Yeah, I guess, by the way I have an upgrade; it'll raise the defense of our armor by two percent. Here you go." said Beddik.

"Thanks Beddik, I'll install it right away." said Bunstun.

"Well I might as well get back to work. Nice talking with you though." said Beddik turning back to continue his work.

"See you later Beddik." said Bunstun as he walked out of the armory room.

Bunstun figured that Gennus wouldn't want to talk again so he just took the elevator back up to the first floor. He walked up to the terminal. He took a look at his new messages and saw that three new dossiers had been sent, Shakken a Vorcha sentinel, Seera an Asari adept, and the third dossier. However the third dossier didn't have a name or a skill. Bunstun opened it up to read this.

Bunstun this is the Illusive Man, you may be confuse as to why there isn't any name on the dossier. Well rumors have been flying around that there's a master of stealth on the Citadel who is stealing information. He is claimed by many to be the most wanted man or THING on the Citadel, I want you to recruit him or her or it. We're already wanted as it is so recruiting him won't make much difference. Remember to use the camouflage before you use the relay. We DON'T want you getting arrested.

From: Illusive Man

Bunstun looked at it again and then closed it. He took a little while to decide and eventually settled on going to recruit Wan-Dat, the Volus engineer. Considering Frilihn would be taking care of Ratch for the time being he would need a skilled engineer.


End file.
